<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gifts &amp; Rivals by DragonSilk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628813">Gifts &amp; Rivals</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSilk/pseuds/DragonSilk'>DragonSilk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cliche, Competition, Dragonsilk's Thanksgiving Ficlets, F/M, Gift Giving, Love Triangles, Romance, Tumblr Prompt, White Day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:23:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSilk/pseuds/DragonSilk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's White Day, and Seto Kaiba still isn't going to let Yugi beat him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mutou Yuugi/Reader, Seto Kaiba/Reader, Seto Kaiba/Reader/Yugi Mutou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gifts &amp; Rivals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am so thankful for everyone who has read my fics and commented and provided me with so much support over the years. I am honestly still writing and posting because of all of you. Honestly I could never describe just how much joy the comments left on my fics have brought me over the last decade (more than that at this point). </p>
<p>So this year, I decided to ask people to give me their favorite cliches so I could have some fun writing ficlets. It's my way of giving back to everyone who interacts with me. &lt;3 </p>
<p>An anonymous ask on Tumblr told me they like love triangles, so here we are! I hope this brings happiness to all my love triangle lovers out there!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>
  <span>Love Triangle</span>
</h3>
<p>
  <span>Yugi manages to see you first in the morning. He waits around the corner from the school, standing on the sidewalk, fidgeting with the wrapped box in his hands. He’s looking down as you approach him, and he almost drops the box when you call out in greeting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His face seems to turn red as you approach, but you don’t want to get your hopes up, so you ask him why he’s standing around on the sidewalk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanted, uh, I wanted to give you this!” He holds the box out to you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You grin, pleased that the gift is for you, and take the box from his hands. “Thank you, Yugi!” You begin to open the box but then hesitate and look back at him. “Can I open it now?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He rubs his neck. His voice is a bit on the loud and high-pitched side as he speaks, “If you want… it’s up to you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You untie the ribbon wrapped around the box and pull it open to reveal a bunch of white-chocolate chip cookies. They’re not wrapped, but that doesn’t mean they aren’t store bought cookies. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wasn’t sure what you’d like, but I know it’s supposed to be white… I hope these are okay.” Yugi looks down at his shoes as he rambles. “I found the recipe online and Anzu helped but only a little!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They are homemade. You imagine Yugi looking for a recipe and then actually using it to bake you something. “That’s so sweet, Yugi!” You put the top back on the box. “I bet they’re delicious. I’ll try them with lunch.” You’ll take a bite later when he isn’t looking. There’s no need to try them in front of Yugi when there is a very real chance that they might taste awful. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But if Anzu had helped him, maybe they will be good. Either way, it’s the thought that counts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Walk with me to school?” you ask once you’ve tucked the box away in your bag. The question doesn’t need to be asked, obviously you’re both going to school, but it’s still nice to see him nod yes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When you male it to school, you discovere another surprise. Your normal first period desk has a pizza-sized, white chocolate dipped cookie sitting on top of it. The top of the box gives you a clear view of the cookie, and the side of the box has your name written on it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When you look over at Yugi, his shocked expression tells you that he isn’t responsible for this gift. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wary, you approach your desk and look over the box without touching it at first. There’s no card. As far as you can tell, there’s nothing to indicate who might have left this for you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few of your classmates stare at you. “Who can I thank for this?” you ask the room, hoping one of your classmates might supply a name. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nobody says a word. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your second class of the day comes with another surprise. This time, there’s a tower of assorted white chocolates sitting on your desk. It’s a deluxe set, and you know that most girls in high school are lucky if they receive one of the smaller but still expensive versions. A tower this size is beyond most allowances. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But there’s still no card. The note taped to the tower only has your name on it, and it’s typed out so you can’t even make handwriting guesses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You want to ask Yugi if he’s responsible for this one, but he’s looking up at the tower with an expression that says he didn’t buy it for you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In your next class, your desk has a vase with a dozen white roses sitting on it. There’s a man standing next to the desk, and for a moment, you worry that this stranger is responsible for them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he’s only the delivery man, and he only wants your signature to prove that you received the roses. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He claims he has no idea who paid for the roses or the beautiful vase that’s both clear but somehow shimmers with every color of the rainbow. Once he has your signature, he’s gone, leaving behind the whispers of your classmates. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This gift is undeniably expensive. You can’t stop yourself from guessing who might have sent them, but you won’t let yourself even think his name. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yugi isn’t in this class, luckily, but you don’t know how to keep him from seeing this gift. You’ve already given most of the chocolates from the tower away so you could fit the remaining ones in your bag, and you know that these flowers wouldn’t fit in your locker either. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When there isn’t anything waiting for you in your fourth class of the day, you tell yourself not to be disappointed. Your bag is already full, and you’re carrying around a huge vase. It’s greedy to want more, and it wouldn’t be practical. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then Yugi meets you outside of your class, and you see the way his jaw drops as he stares at your roses. “Wow.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a moment, you stand in front of him, and you don’t know who the other gifts are for, but you do know that Yugi gave you the most thoughtful one. “I’m looking forward to eating the cookies you made for me,” you remind him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He rewards you with a grin. Then he says, “I thought maybe we could have lunch together off-campus today.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You want to know if it’s a date but asking seems awkward, so you just agree with a nod and an enthusiastic, “Sounds great!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yugi asks about the roses as the two of you make your way to the front doors, and you have to tell him that they’re anonymous. You don’t share your suspicions with him, but you have a feeling he might suspect the same person that you do. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s a white sports car parked in front of the school, and many of your classmates have gathered nearby. There’s a group of boys talking about the model and the price, but you try to ignore them as you ask Yugi where he wants to eat lunch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then Seto Kaiba emerges from the car, catching everyone’s attention. He walks over to you, and even though his eyes are locked onto yours, you still tell yourself that he’ll probably walk right past you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stops in front of you. His eyes flicker over to Yugi for almost a moment, a scowl taking over, and then he looks down at the flowers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see you received at least one of your gifts.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even though you suspected Kaiba, it’s still shocking to know that the gifts are from him. You stumble over the words as you thank him for the flowers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He holds out another box, looking back at his car as he says, “Here’s another. I’m also taking you out to lunch.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You can’t help but look over at Yugi, and you’ve already promised your lunchtime to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You know you have a decision to make. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>